


Yeah, I Said It

by channies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AfterCare uwu, Alternate Universe - College/University, BOTTOM MINHO, Begging, Blow Jobs, Both of them are switches, Boys In Love, But they're both in the mood to dom but they're stubborn, Chan has a, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hickeys, I don't write 00 line smut so uhhh Ji and Felix don't fuck in this, I'll add more tags because I probably forgot some, M/M, Making Out, Oop!, Pet Names, Rimming, Safewords, Sassy Minho, Smut, Subspace, Swearing, Teasing, This is all consensual and they go over rules and stuff ahead of time uwu, Top chan, WHEW this is A LOT, light degrading, obviously, oh shit, some spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channies/pseuds/channies
Summary: Minho and Chan are switches, but both of them feel like domming the other one night after a date. Basically, they fight for dominance but it takes just one thing for one of them to submit. Yeah, that's the summary.





	Yeah, I Said It

**Author's Note:**

> Um??? SO I haven't written smut in a while so this may be weird? I'm gonna go back through it later and fix it if I need to but for now, it's here. I hate the beginning tbh but I hope you enjoy uwu

“Fuck you, Chan.”

 

“Aw, really?” Chan says with a pout, shutting the door and locking it after coming back from their date as he slams Minho against the wall, not failing to hear the boy whine.

 

Chan and Minho have been together for almost a year now, the two of them meeting earlier in high school and falling in love. With both of them now in their second year of college, you’d think that their relationship would weaken from the increase in their workload but, it only skyrocketed their sex drives. Jisung and Felix, Minho’s roommates, always complain about them being too loud and that, “At this rate, your dicks are going to snap off.” Minho and Chan usually just moan louder to tick them off. But tonight, they aren’t home. Minho and Chan can be as loud as they want.

 

“Ah, Ch-chan-” Minho stutters when Chan latches onto his neck, making him drop the keys to his apartment and squirm under his grip. However, Minho doesn’t lose that easily. It’s so damn hard to regain control, but he wants to make Chan break down from his touch. He wants to see him whine and beg for more.

 

“Babyboy,” Minho starts, whispering seductively in Chan’s ear, feeling the lips on his neck pause their actions and shake just a little. “You’re not fooling anyone, we both know that you like when I’m the one calling the shots, right? You like being controlled?” And then Minho shoves his thigh between Chan’s legs, massaging his clothed crotch softly, Chan letting out a whimper. He can’t fight his urge to grind against Minho when he’s this worked up.

 

“Minnie-”

 

“Come on baby.” Minho smiles with the hint of a smirk. “Let’s go to my room so I can take care of you properly, hm?” He can see the hesitation on Chan’s face, his walls falling down.

 

“Y-yes.” Chan nods, letting Minho guide him to the room, stumbling along the way. As soon as Minho turns around to lock the door (the other two could come home anytime soon), Chan grabs him by his waist and pushes him onto the bed, enjoying the shock on his face. He stops to pull off his own t-shirt with haste, Minho’s breath hitching and his hands gripping the sheets as he watches Chan strip.

 

“You didn’t think I’d go down that easy kitten, did you?” Chan mocks, hovering over Minho and gripping the sides of his face tightly. “So pretty.”

 

“Damn you Chan.” Minho flips them over, licking down his boyfriend’s chest and his tongue leaving a wet trail in its path. He takes an erect nipple between his teeth gently, applying some pressure so that the sounds from the man under him grow louder. Flicking his tongue at the bud, he wraps his lips around it with a kiss. Minho can see the way that Chan bites his lip to keep in his moans. “Stop being stubborn.”

 

Chan gasps when Minho grinds his hips down, shifting him up the bed slightly from the force. Chan can see an idea flicker across Minho’s eyes, so he isn’t surprised when Minho asks for his color.

 

“Green.” He answers almost instantly.

 

Smirking, Minho wraps a hand around Chan’s neck and squeezes a little, but not too much to hurt him. 

 

“M-momm-“

 

Minho hums, grinding against Chan even harder now. He can see the boy’s eyes water up and his mouth falls open, a whine coming out of it when Minho presses his lips against his messily. He loosens his grip around his neck and cups Chan’s cheek, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss.

 

_ I win _ . Minho thinks to himself, smiling against Chan’s lips.

 

Their hips rock back and forth, enjoying the friction that the action’s giving them, moans coming from both of them. Minho’s dick is throbbing in his jeans, waiting for release. The grinding is nice but it isn’t enough.

 

“Take your clothes off.”

 

“Why should I listen to you, baby?” Chan says back with a bite to his words, planting a quick kiss on Minho’s lips and seemingly recovered from Minho’s efforts to make him submit. Minho scoffs with a glare.

 

_ Okay, so maybe I didn’t win. _

 

“Because I fucking said so.”

 

“Ooo, dirty mouth.” Chan teases, grabbing Minho’s hips to stop his motions, hooking his leg around the other’s. “Why don’t you take them off for me sweetheart?”

 

“Good idea.” But Chan knows that there’s no way he gave in that easily, so he’s not even shocked when Minho has his pants down and starts palming at his clothed dick. His boyfriend smirks up at him devilishly when he increases the pressure.

 

“Give in love, let me take care of you. It’ll feel good and you know that.”

 

“F-fuck-” Chan pants, combing a hand through his blonde hair. “More.”

 

“Is that an order or a request?” Minho says through his gritted teeth, glaring down at the moaning boy.

 

“It’s a fucking order, be good kitten,” Chan says dangerously, and the pet name has a severe effect on Minho. The way Chan keeps tricking him is giving him whiplash. His once intimidating facial expression is now gone, his hands now working fast to pull Chan’s boxers down. It was pretty pathetic how fast he gave up. The bitter feeling of defeat boils up inside him but he pushes it down, maybe he does want Chan to fuck him until he can’t speak anymore.

 

Minho almost drools when his boyfriend’s length springs up. Precum wets the top, dripping down his dick in beads. Chan reaches down and lightly holds himself, sliding his tip along Minho’s lips and smearing precum all over them. His breath hitches when Minho eagerly licks it off of his lips, not hesitating to dip down and take half of him into his mouth needily.

 

“Good boy.” Chan praises, Minho loving the taste of him and letting him slide down his throat. Minho thanks the heavens every day that he was born without a gag reflex. The only problem is that he doesn’t gag when Chan face-fucks him, and that’s one of Chan’s biggest kinks.

 

Minho laps his tongue around his length from inside his warm mouth, eventually sliding back up to come up for air. Through his long, wet eyelashes, he stares up at his boyfriend with eyes full of lust.

 

“Am I really doing good Channie?”

 

He suckles on the tip gently, Chan grabbing his hair so that it doesn’t get in the way and to also keep his own bearings. “So good for me.” He groans, his head falling back against the bed.

 

Minho can tell that Chan’s being gentler than usual, so he’s a little nervous but excited for what comes next. Fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck, stalling every now and then when he delivers a particularly strong suck.

 

“Baby, that’s enough or I’ll come.” Chan laughs, pulling Minho off of him and into his arms. Minho’s straddling him at this point, chest to chest with Chan. They stare at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. 

 

Chan’s fingers float up to Minho’s mouth, two of them tapping his bottom lip as a sign to open his mouth. And he does just this, the older’s pointer and middle fingers slipping onto his tongue. 

 

“So, how you do want it baby?” Chan whispers huskily, his tone making Minho shake in anticipation. He’s so hard and he really fucking wants Chan’s dick inside of him.

 

“I just want  _ you _ .” Minho pouts after taking his mouth off of Chan’s soaking fingers, a string of saliva disconnecting as he does.

 

“You need to be specific or I can’t give you what you want.”

 

“But-“

 

Chan’s hand comes down on Minho’s ass harshly. Even though Minho still has his jeans on, the force of the hit makes him jolt forward with a gasp. He can feel himself being flipped over and soon he’s looking  _ up _ at his boyfriend. His gaze is enough to intimidate him, the way Chan’s looking at him makes him even harder.

 

“Let me help you,” Chan shoves his fingers back into Minho’s mouth roughly and shoves them in and out, the pace quick. Minho’s slobbering all over them at this point. “Do you wanna get fucked like this or,” Chan slows down and pushes in with long, fluid thrusts, paying close attention for any reactions out of Minho. “This?”

 

Oh, and Minho was reacting.

 

He whines around Chan’s fingers, his hips bucking up for attention. This is  _ torture _ .

 

“Answer me baby.”

 

“I-I don’t know-”

 

“Hmm,” Chan hums, slipping his fingers from out of the other’s mouth. “You were such a naughty boy earlier, and now you’re so indecisive? I shouldn’t even give you anything.”

 

“Wait no, Chan  _ please _ .”

 

“Please what?” He mouths at Minho’s neck, leaving even more hickeys.

 

“P-please fuck me hard,” Chan grabs the lube, unseen by Minho, while the trembling boy speaks. “Until I can’t speak. To the p-point where I have to skip dance practice tomorrow b-because-” 

 

“Go on. Tell me what you want me to do.”

 

Chan starts easing Minho’s jeans down, Minho stuttering as he does so, “Because you f-fucked me until I w-was sore. A-and  _ I want you to ruin me _ .”

 

Chan’s hands shake a little at the words as he pulls Minho’s underwear off, a large wet patch in the front from precum. “Why are you so fucking hot….” He trails off, so close to losing control. “Can’t wait to give you what you want babyboy.”

 

Chan flips open the lube bottle, squirting some onto his fingers and warming it up. “Flip over for me love.”

 

Minho listens, turning over and lying down on his stomach. He can feel the tears ready to spill out, biting his cheek from the pain in his cock.

 

Chan swirls his pointer finger around his rim, teasing him. Leaning down to press a kiss on his ass cheek, he dips a finger inside of his hole. Minho knew it was coming but  _ fuck _ , the build-up has him so tense.

 

“A-ah- Channie-“ Minho moans, rocking his hips back for more. It slightly burns, but he’s so eager to be filled that he’ll look past it. Plus, he loves the pain.

 

“You okay baby?”

 

“Awesome-  _ ah- _ ” Chan cuts him off by adding another finger, thrusting in and out a bit faster. He purposely avoids Minho’s prostate, scissoring his fingers to open him up more. Knowing that he’s going to be especially rough with Minho tonight, he’s trying to stretch him as much as possible.

 

“You’re an ass.”

 

Chan laughs, adding a third finger to be an even bigger ass. He places a hand on one of Minho’s cheeks to spread him open, watching as his fingers disappear inside of him. “But you love it though, right?”

 

Minho can’t even respond, too blissed out. “Why aren’t you answering my question sweetie?”

 

“J-just get your s-stupid cock in me already.” Minho shoots back, halfway moaning. Chan raises an eyebrow.

 

“But I wanna play with you some more.” And he slips his tongue in next to his fingers, licking the rim and slightly penetrating him. Minho slams his head into the pillow and arches his back, Chan’s tongue doing wonders.

 

“Ch-cha-ah-, you’re a god-”

 

“But I thought I was an ass?” He taunts, licking a long stripe along his rim, both hands now spreading him open. He sucks on the hole, smirking at the way Minho’s squirming. He can’t move much though, he’s holding his hips down.

 

“G-gosh- channie it feels so good-” He shoves his face into the pillow to mute a high-pitched whine when Chan pushes his tongue even farther inside. “W-why are you so good with your tongu-  _ fuck _ .”

 

Chan presses a kiss to his rim. “Because I’m a rapper.”

 

“T-that literally has nothing to do with it.” 

 

“Oh, it doesn’t?” He smiles in satisfaction when he pulls a long groan out of his boyfriend after wiggling his tongue back inside, curling it against his walls.

 

“I’m so close- fuck me please.” He begs, hands gripping the sheets from the pleasure. “I need you in me so badly.”

 

“Of course baby.” Chan says after putting his tongue back into his own mouth, only to lace his with Minho’s when he leans up to pull him into a kiss. He takes Minho’s bottom lip between this teeth, pulling and letting it go. Lips on lips and Minho’s back against his chest, the room feels like it’s getting hotter. It’s intimate, the way they’re just lost in each other, licking into the other’s mouth with greed. Chan’s arm is around Minho’s waist, humming into his mouth as Minho’s ass pushes up against his dick. They’re both worked up to their limit, Chan’s hand sliding down to Minho’s flushed cock and lazily stroking it, Minho’s head falling back against his shoulder. He’s speechless, biting his lip so hard that he’s surprised it isn’t bleeding.

 

“You ready kitten?” Chan whispers seductively into his ear, lust dripping from his tone as he tightens his grip around him. 

 

“I-I’ve been ready, destroy me.”

 

Chan helps Minho lay back down onto his stomach, grabbing the lube again. Before he opens it, he remembers that he still has his chain on. He reaches a hand back to take it off, but Minho stops him.

 

“No, leave it on.”

 

“Why?” Chan asks, dumbfounded.

 

“It’s hot on you, wanna feel it on my back as you fuck me.” Minho replies bluntly, wiggling his ass. “Come on.”

 

Chan just laughs in disbelief, pushing his hair back. “Okay then.” He squirts lube onto himself, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking it. He takes his time, staring down at the boy spread out all for him. Minho’s neck is covered in love bites, his hands lightly gripping the edge of the bed closest to the headboard. His head’s lying on one side, panting softly and his eyes fluttered shut.

 

“Condom or no condom?”

 

“No condom.” Minho answers quickly. Chan snorts at that.

 

“Color?”

 

“Green. Daddy  _ please _ .”

 

Chan laughs haughtily. “I thought you hated that?”

 

“Things are different when you’re horny as hell babe.”

 

Chan just scoffs, teasing his tip against Minho’s rim and looking down cockily at the way the boy squirms.

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ Chan.”

 

“Beg.”

 

Minho nearly cries. “Channie  _ please _ , I want you so much.”

 

“Please do remind me, how do you want it again?”

 

“Don’t make me do this.” Minho whines, pushing his hips back.

 

“Answer me.”

 

Chan can see the way Minho’s trying to squeeze the tears back into his eyes, not letting them escape. He really loves working him up like this.

 

“I want you to fuck me hard, turn me into a mess. You already know this so stop making me say it you assho-”

 

“Why are you so damn mouthy?” Chan retorts as he slides into Minho to the hilt, taking the younger by surprise. He leans down against Minho, using his forearms to hold himself up and positioning his mouth right above his ear. Minho lets out a sob when Chan starts up a quick pace, rolling his hips and snapping into him.

 

“Learn how to shut up and take my cock like you’re meant to.” Chan taunts, his breath hot on his boyfriend’s ear, relishing in all of the sounds he’s getting out of him. It’s hot, the way Minho clutches the sheets weakly. Chan’s words are deadly, and the way he’s moving inside of him isn’t helping much.

 

“A-ah-hah-harder-” He requests hoarsely, clenching down on Chan. 

 

“You sure?”

 

“Fuck, yes Chan.”

 

So that’s what he does. He rocks into Minho hard and fast and deep, not even giving him enough time to catch his breath. Chan’s unaffected tone and the way he’s looking down at him with a cocky look on his face is doing so much to him.

 

“Y’know,” Chan presses into him completely, grazing his prostate, “Weren’t you trying to boss me around earlier? Like a fucking brat?”

 

“Chan-”

 

“But now you’re under me, crying like a bitch because of me. How funny?” He pulls out to the tip before plunging back in, not showing any mercy. Chan kisses Minho’s back softly, getting a light gasp in response. 

 

“Stop trying to hold back your moans, let me hear them baby.”

 

Minho’s so pissed off being told what to do like this, but it’s turning him on even more. 

 

“You’re so hot, you know that kitten? You’re taking me so well, making daddy feel good.”

 

“ _ ‘M making Daddy feel good? _ ” Minho’s voice is small, his face blushing and his eyes a bit hazy. Chan can already tell what’s happening.

 

“Mhm, so good.” And Chan slows down, delivering sharp but slow thrusts. He takes the time to kiss his baby’s neck, his cheek, his shoulders, and another to his forehead. Chan’s close, the familiar feeling bubbling up in his stomach. “You’re so pretty, all mine.”

 

“ _ All yours. _ ” Minho pants, giggling and squeezing his eyes shut again, enjoying another thrust to his prostate. He’s so close.

 

“Hey, baby, lie on your back. I wanna see your face when you come.” 

 

Chan reluctantly pulls out of Minho and helps him turn over because his body’s powerless. He can see the tear tracks now, his eyes wet and his lip red from how hard he’s been biting it. Not wasting any time, he lines himself up and swiftly enters him again.

 

“Does it feel good?” Chan murmurs, kissing behind his ear.

 

“ _ G-good, s-so good. Your c-cock feels so good in me. F-filling me u-up. _ ” He blubbers, drooling as the thrusts slightly move him with each one.

 

Chan knows when Minho’s about to come, so he can tell that he’s close. His thoughts are confirmed when his boyfriend moans it out loud.

 

“ _ ‘M close d-daddy, c-can I come?” _ He asks politely, his face flushed red. Chan’s slightly shocked because he’d be coming untouched, but it’s happened before with them.

 

“Come for me kitten, let me hear you.” 

 

Those words send Minho over the edge, a breathtaking orgasm shooting through him, his body melting from the fire within him. Everything feels euphoric, he can’t even catch his breath from how much he’s hiccuping.

 

“ _ Channie _ ~” He sobs, choking out his boyfriend’s name and wrapping his legs around him, his mouth falling open when Chan adjusts their position, angling his hips to hit his prostate again. White streaks paint his and Chan’s chest, a squeak coming out from the back of his throat. He can barely see through his tear-filled eyes, but he can see the loving and lustful eyes staring down at him as he’s fucked through his orgasm. 

 

“It’s okay baby, I’m here. Hold out a little longer.” Chan wraps his arms around Minho’s thighs and pulls them up, speeding up and slamming into him. Minho can’t even speak anymore. The overstimulation’s taking a toll on him, all he can think about is Chan and how he’s making him feel. His body’s shaking so badly, it hurts but it’s giving him so much pleasure. He’s literally fucking him dumb.

 

Chan tucks his head into Minho’s shoulder when he pushes all the way in, a broken moan falling from his mouth. He spills into Minho, whispering little praises and running his hand through his hair. Minho just lies there with a silly smile on his face, which grows when Chan claims his lips. They kiss slowly, basking in the post-sex rush, glowing from their powerful orgasms. It’s sweet and languid, the two of them gleeful and in love.

 

Chan pulls out, his cum spilling out of his boyfriend. 

 

“ _ Ah, sensitive. _ ” Minho pouts, and his head leaning to the side. Chan notices that he’s still in subspace and panicks, hoping that he didn’t hurt him. He lies down next to him and bites his lip.

 

“Are you okay? Come back to me baby.” It takes a moment and a few more words, but Minho blinks and Chan can tell that he’s back.

 

“I’m really fucking sore, I don’t think I can move.” Minho laughs breathlessly.

 

“That’s what you wanted me to do.” Chan giggles.

 

“Did I slip?”

 

“Yeah.” And Minho hums, playing with Chan’s curls.

 

“I just feel like I hurt you… I feel like a horrible dom, to be honest.”

 

“Babe.” Minho says sternly, looking in the eye. “You’re a great dom, okay? You take care of me and make me feel good. And you also pay attention to what I want. You’re not selfish either and I love you.”

 

Chan smiles, a light blush painting his face. “Really? And I love you too sweetheart.”

 

“Yeah… you’re really good at dirty talking too. Like when you made me tell you what I wanted, fuck.”

 

“Do you seriously wanna go for round 2? Don’t fuck with me.” Chan says, his voice deep and his hand grabbing Minho’s ass.

 

“I would love to and my dick agrees, but I’m so tired.” Minho smiles.

 

“Here, I’ll go grab some towels for us.” And Minho frowns at the words, not wanting to leave Chan’s embrace.

 

“Okay, be back soon.”

 

Chan climbs out of bed and grabs a pair of Minho’s sweatpants. He pulls them on and walks out of the room, shirtless, and jumps at the sight on the couch.

 

Felix and Jisung were in their own little world, peppering each other with soft kisses and giggling to each other. Felix was lying down on the couch and Jisung was lying down between his legs. It was cute. However, the fact that they probably heard him and Minho could not be shoved out of his mind, he shouldn’t be embarrassed but he was.

 

They didn’t seem to notice him, so he walked to the kitchenette and grabbed two bottles of water, heading to the hall closet afterward to get towels. He’s been over at Minho’s so many times that he knows it like the back of his hand.

 

Opening the door to the room, he sees Minho watching a video on his phone, the light from the screen revealing his beautiful smile. Chan’s heart flutters as he walks closer to him, cleaning the sheets as good as he can and placing a towel over the stain. He takes his (well, Minho’s) sweatpants off before handing Minho a bottle of water. He downs a quarter of it in a few seconds as Chan wipes him off before screwing the cap back on. Slipping under the covers, Chan immediately wraps his arms around his cute boyfriend. Minho hums happily and puts his phone down on the bedside table. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you even more.”

 

“Not possible.”

 

“Go to sleep before I fuck you to sleep.”

 

“Yeah, right.”


End file.
